Raven (TTG)
Raven is a member of the Teen Titans and the one of the five main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Her demonic-inherited powers from her father, Trigon, are a significant asset to the team, but when not in combat, she generally prefers to keep to herself. History Conceived through the relations between a human and the demonic entity Trigon the Terrible, Raven had harbored a ghastly evilness within her soul from birth. Expected to follow in her father's footsteps, she left the infernal dimension of Azarath to enslave the people of Earth. While Raven was terrorizing Jump City in the episode "Flashback", a young sidekick named Robin took notice of her immense demonic powers. He figured that she would be perfect for his new team... so long as she was on the good side. Although her destiny was to enslave the Earth, Raven had grown tired of listening to her annoying dad. She agreed to a tryout for the superhero squad, but after showing uncontrollable wrath and rage, Raven and some other losers were thrown off the team. However, the group of rejects actually made a decent underdog team, with Robin as their leader (who was also ironically booted). With the help of her new friends, Raven eventually fought her way up to the top and earned a spot on the Teen Titans. Now a hero for justice (although not too enthusiastic about it), Raven fights the forces of evil in Jump City, and occasionally the forces of evil still inside her. Appearance To complement her shadowy and dark mood, Raven dons an indigo-colored cloak, rarely revealing any of her body besides the lower portion of her face. Beneath the overlying garment, Raven wears a black, long sleeved one-piece suit, complete with red gems near her hips. She sports a pair of indigo shoes with skulls prints on the soles, and her legs are completely bare. A red jewel-encrusted clasp keeps Raven's body locked away from Beast Boy's salacious eyes, and her hood is usually drawn over her head. Whenever Raven does lower her shroud, she shows off her pale-white skin and short black hair. In addition, she has a red, diamond-shaped chakra on her forehead. When Raven descends into demonic fury, the chakra bursts into flames, her hair turns a ghastly white, her skin turns blood red, and all four of her horrific yellow eyes open up. Personality With the safety of the world in mind, Raven chooses to keep her feelings and emotions to herself. She often has little to say on a given subject, and when Raven does speak more than one word, it's usually in a dull, monotone voice. The other Titans often consider her a bummer on the team, but its revealed in the episode "Legs" that her cloak is one of the a main sources behind her sullen mood. While she tries to remain calm and mature in stressful situations, Raven's four teammates constantly push her to the breaking point. They soon regret it, though, as she unleashes the full might of the demonic side within her. For example, at the beginning of "Boys vs Girls", Raven smashes Beast Boy with a meteor just for singing. When Robin peeks into her cloak in "Legs", he's instantly slammed into the wall. Sometimes Raven even consumes souls just for slight annoyances... Despite her usually gloomy state of mind, Raven is also shown to have a fun side, especially as the series has progressed. She loves watching the ultra-girly cartoon Pretty Pretty Pegasus, a direct opposite of her typical aura. In addition, "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star" depicts Raven's love of dancing. A few episodes such as "Be Mine" have even shown her experiencing romantic feelings for Beast Boy. Even though she prefers to keep a low profile, occasionally she'll enjoy a good time with the Titans, or at least try to. Role in the Series (Coming soon...) See Also Raven Category:Characters Category:Heroes